


irrevocable

by plumboybarnesy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Body Image, Bulimia, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Hufflepuff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, OCs - Freeform, Ravenclaw, Ron Weasley Has A Twin, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumboybarnesy/pseuds/plumboybarnesy
Summary: irremediableˌɪrɪˈmiːdɪəb(ə)l/adjectiveadjective: irremediableimpossible to cure or put right.there was no cure for being a weasley, if there was alanna would have found it already. it wasn't her family her feel like it was wrong to be a weasley- it was the way the pureblood families mocked it that sent shivers down her spine. so when she got the letter of acceptance into hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry- she knew things could only get worse.tw // this story will contain triggering content that may harm certain viewers, you have been warned, read at your own risk.





	irrevocable

**Author's Note:**

> a/n just a short introduction about ron and alanna getting their letters. im starting the next chapter straight away so stay tuned for that!
> 
> also this fic is also on wattpad.  
> my username is: lowercaselovato2
> 
> on wattpad this book is linked to another story by @potatooochipsss as sienna malfoy is her character (the stories are linked but do not have the same story lines- unless something big happens

[ alanna's pov ]

"lana! come down stairs, there's something in the post for you!" yelled mum from down in the kitchen, usually i would never be able to function this early in the morning but today was ron's birthday- well, it was my birthday too but birthdays had never really been my thing.

"coming mum!" i screeched from my bed, right into ron's ear hoping that by some miracle he would wake up but- 

nope. still snoring away. 

groaning, i delicately fold my duvet back, slipping my legs out from the warmth of my bed and touching my toes to the cold wooden floor beside my bed. 

"rooooon" i shake him lightly as i quietly sing out his name.

"ronald bilius weasley!" i scream, giving him a harsh shake with two hands.   
he raises a hand up sloppily and bats my me away. 

"you did not just shoo me away!" 

"mm.. y'h i did" his speech is slurred as he starts to drift back to sleep. fine. if he wants war, then i'll give him war.

before he has time to shoo me away any further, i launch my body towards the bed and land right on top of him, making the bed wobble momentarily at the impact. 

"ally!" 

"you are officially the- worst- sister- in the history of sisters!" rolling over, he shoves me onto the floor and sits up groggily, sleep still trying to inch it's way back to his eyes.

"i'm up, okay? happy now?"

i hum triumphantly, "very!" placing my hands on my hips in victory, i bounce out of the room, leaving him to get dressed and ready for our big day- alanna and ron weasley's 11th birthday! 

"hi mum!" i grab an apple from the table and give her a quick kiss on her left cheek, the only one which wasn't covered in flour- she really did have a knack for cooking but man was she messy, you could really say that she cooks up a storm- the kitchen always looks like a bloody hurricane tore through it whenever she's been cooking! 

"sooo... letter?" i start to ask

"letter?!" calls fred and george simultaneously as they hop into the dining room gleefully and plonk down at their usually seats- 2 rickety old chairs situated at the head of the table. 

"you can open your letters when everybody gets down here, be patient lana, maybe that's the first thing for you to learn at hogwarts, hm?" 

"yeah, yeah" i brush her off, rolling my eyes and biting into my apple with a loud crunch. it was only dad, ron and ginny that we were waiting on as percy, william and charles were out together on some extravagant quest- or at least, that's what dad told me. 

"how can you eat such a monstrosity lana?" fred and george fake a disgusted shiver as i dig into my apple again.

"i don't know about you  fools but my body is a temple, and i intend to keep it that way, so keep your greasy chips away" i hum contently-- the other 'pure' families already had enough to mock about the weasleys, i wasn't going to add 'pigs' to that list. 

"make way, make way, the better twin is here!" called ron, lazily hopping down the steps into the main area of the dining room. 

"good morning young one" he adds, patting me firmly on the head twice, ginny stepping out from behind him, all dressed up in a beautiful yellow sundress. 

"you're only older then 2 minutes! mum tell him!" i whine.

"yeah, yeah 2 minutes- oh look! everybody is here, letter time!" she quickly changes the subject, trying to avoid having to break up an argument before 8am in the morning. 

she holds her arms, grasping two wax sealed envelopes between her fingers. 

ron looks over at me and shakes his head jokingly. "what about dad, mum?" he asks, taking the envelopes and handing me mine. 

"oh nevermind him just open them!" it was always fun watching mum fuss over the tiniest things, she tended to get more excited than her own children- especially when it came to the letters. 

dad comes waddling into the room and stands with mum as ron tears into his letter. me, however, i delicately unpeel the paper from the wax, sliding the old paper out of its neat wrapping and waiting for ron to figure out where his letter had fallen in his big rush to get to it. 

eventually, he picks it up from its home on the floor, right in front of his feet and we look at each other, large cheesy grins plastered on our faces. 

"3" he starts to count 

"2" i say, dragging out the number for suspense

"1!" we both yell at the same time, flipping open our letters. 

"hogwarts here we come!" he says, handing his letter to mum and dad so they could look at the letter, although they'd already seen about 5 acceptance letters, excluding their own.

don't get me wrong, i was excited to go to hogwarts, but i couldn't help but feel a little queasy- it's such a big school, people love fred and george- but they have something special to offer. they're the class clowns, the school jokers- and im just another weasley. 

this could either be the time of my life- or the end.


End file.
